The person you once where
by i-love-yhu-sesshomaru
Summary: ever wonder why naraku was alway so evil wonder why kagome doesn't have a speck of evil in or on her well at least she didn't any more but who says she can't get it back, people are like what they are for a reason so let find out why they are this way


**I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER ANIME BASE CHARACTERS ONLY THEE ONE I MAKE UP**

**THOSE OF YHU WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY AND MAY HAVE OR MAY HAVE NOT LIKE I REALIZE THAT IM NOT PERFECT YOU'RE NOT PERFECT BUT I HAVE A LIFE THIS IS JUST A HOBBY REALLY AND I ENJOY IT.! **

NARAKU pov

Today was a very special day for me Okaa-san and Otou-san says, To me with bright smile as i looked up at them then to my twin onii-chan Kagura.I couldn't really talk as of yet but i was very smart i for being a 1 year old, Half demon child i could walk around all be my self already with no ones help and could comprehend what most people where talking about. But not as much seeing how Kagura was A full demon and could do much more than my self could….. any way as i was saying today Otou-san says Kaa-san wont be able to play with me and Kagura because she would be away for some time but when she came back she would have a prize for me and Kagura if we were good for our guest who where going to watch us and i smile brightly and laughed as he picks me up from the bed and walks out of the room with Kagura following close behind she doesn't like to be carried around much she thinks its just for babies.

Walking from our room to Otou's study we were greeted by two inu youkai one female and the other male the. Male didn't look to happy to see us but the female look thrilled which excited me as i clapped my small claw hand together as they stood and bowed then my father bowed back the female had pale powder blue hair and spring green eyes and a forest green mark on each cheek with a blue full moon on her fore head while the man had hair so black that it kind of looked blue when it was looked on in the right light he had spring green eyes to with two nave strips on each cheek and i full moon in the center of his head like the woman.

"Lord Taro, it is good to see you old friend! " my Otou said to the man in a booming voice.

"Like wise old friend." the man replied but didn't seem to mean it even though his eyes soften a bit.

"Ahh and Lady Kimiko i'm pleased to know that my son and my daughter are in good hands while i am away at this meeting." My Otou said to the pretty lady who smile.

"No problem lord Haku I'd love nothing more than watch after little Naraku and Kagura there just so adorable they look just like lady Miori, with your eye color don't they Taro-nee-chan. " Said the pretty lady while reaching to pick my up being place on the floor only a few second after entering the room her hands where really soft and the mean man face became kinder as he look down at my Onii-chan.

"Hai nii-chan." The mans much deeper voice said looking at me scaring me a little and I hid my face in the pretty lady's powder hair.

"Well I'll be on my way then i don't want to be late for the meeting in the south. " my Otou said passing me to the pretty lady who just smile showing her white bright fangs to me I knew I would really like this woman very much she smelled nice to like, mangos and apples very sweet.!

"Hello little ones I'm Kimiko who might you be?" She asked us now paying attention to me and Kagura brightly.

"Raku! " I said lowly to her a little shy.

"Kagura." nii-chan stated flatly

"Aww how adorable aren't they Taro-nee-chan . " She exclaimed lifting me in the air spinning me around then stopping facing the man who just grunted then starting making his way to the door.

"Awww he's just a little grumpy Naraku-kun but would you like to visit your mother you to Kagura-kun. " she said and I nodded eagerly, The man then stopped in his tracks and turned to her she looked at him and smiled, Why I don't know but he seemed in a much darker mood with that said as we made our way to see my Okaa-san in the medic wing of the palace the nurses where tending to my Kaa-san while she was lying down on the medic bed I hopped out of Kimiko-chan's I ran to greet her.

" OHAYO Okaa-san. " I yipped excitedly and her soft navy blue eyes turned to look into my red ones and smile at me while running her finger through my hair which made me sigh I loved when she did that.

"Raku-kun, Kag-chan what are you two doing here? " she asked with an arched brow tossing her legs over the bed to sit up with the huge lump in her stomach noticing it for the fist time since she always wore over size kimono's now I see why but I still don't know what it is.

"Ahh Miori-sama how are your faring to day? " the man asked placing his eye on my Kaa-san as Kimiko-san nodded her head agreeing along with him.

"Fine and huge as you can see lord Tora, lady Kimono and how are you two faring on this lovely evening? " she said looking directly at the man eyes never leaving him at all I mean he was nice looking and all but he still creeped me out and I didn't like the fact that she wasn't paying any attention to me at all so I decided to get it from her by poking her stomach i think I poked it to her because she…errr well it started leaking. {Oh no what if it never stops i think i broke my Kaa-san, Otou-san won't be happy I might be punished for breaking Kaa-san .} I thought in horror as my Kaa-san stepped back and screamed for them to get us out of there I couldn't help put feel guilty as Kimiko-san picked me up and Taro-sama got Kagura then ran out while the nurses rushed into help kaa-san i felt warm tears pour from my face as i screamed yelled and cried.

"Shhhhh Naraku-kun whats the matter?" lady kimiko asked me as i continued to cry.

"I-i-i-i broke h-h-herrrrr. " i sobbed out confessing to her hopping she would still like me but i felt something sharp hit me in the back of my head as Kimiko-san eyes widened she tried to stop me from resuming my whaling with soft calming words.

"YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO WHAT IF SHE DOSEN'T COME BACK WHAT IF S-S-SHE DIES YOU IDIOT. " Kagura yelled tears pouring from her eyes, bleeding red I've never seen her so mad or even cry but what if she's right what if Okaa-san does die a horrid expression crossing my face.

"QUITE.! you two, now no ones dieing you two so there is no need to worry at all Miori-sama is a very strong mike even though she wasn't respected much as a human she has earned it as a woman of great power and is now feared and respected now i don't think she will die giving birth again Taro go calm Kagura down NOW! " Kimiko-san yelled and he nodded and dragged Kagura away then it hit me she said birth it was something Okaa had explained to Kagura-chan when she asked some time ago but i really didn't quite get it though.

"So okaa-sans not gong die is she? I asked still a little worried that she was going to die.

"Kami's no she's just having a child so don't worry she will live. " she said with a sigh picking me up taking me to my room to lay me down Kagura was already there she looked at me then looked back down to the floor with a guilty look on her face i could tell she felt bad for yelling at me.

"Nara-chan i'm sorry ." She said to me i looked at her and smiled at her assuring her it was okay climbing on the bed to give her a hug she just looked shocked it was like it wasn't an ounce of evil in him.

"… " They herd a scream rip through the once silent walls of the palace and they both jumped up and ran for the door but it was blocked by kimiko-san who wouldn't let them pass.

"Kimiko-san why let us pass she's in pain you lied why would you lie please let us pass! " I screamed franticly at her who just had a saddened look on her face like she was hiding something from me but I couldn't take it any more.

"I cant Raku-kun this is apart of birth you have to wait it out please just stay here i'll even send Taro to check on her and notify your Otou-san just please you have to stay here no matter how many screams you here please stay in here." She pleaded with us I backed up a little listening to the non-stopping screams of pain my Kaa-san was making but I couldn't help but trust kimiko-san.

"Okay but if any thing happen's to my Kaa-san I WILL KILL YOU. " I said narrowing my eyes at her until she nodded her head well there goes that look of innocents, sending Taro out to go check on her even though he didn't trust Taro he would have to do for now so i just now nodded again and Taro made his way to the medic wing.

Taro pov

I made my way swiftly out of the room when I was sure the door was closed i rushed to medic wing with all my demonic speed i could muster i know I shouldn't have done this but I couldn't help it no not when it came to her she was to precious to give up on.

"Lord Taro-sama i'm sorry but your not allowed in there at this time only the child's father would be allowed in the room Mi lord." The nurse said quickly but i soon sensed her fear as my eyes started to bleed red I quickly dispatched of her by slicing off her head then continuing on in the room the nurses turn to me urging me to wait out that the childs father was to be the first to see the child at all cost I got real sick of hearing this as one nurse tended to Miori the rest tried to be rid of me then I couldn't take it any more.

"YOU IMPUDENT WENCHES I AM THE PUPS FATHER OR IS YOUR NOSES JUST BROKEN. " I snarled out in an anger, voices hushed as my eyes bled red just as i was about to kill them all I herd a cry. Not from Miori but the pup that was in her arms, Finally It was here I dropped the nurse i had in my death grip on the ground seeing as she was already unconscious and made my way to the shaking nurse holding the child and looked down at her.

"Give my pup to me. " I said feeling my eyes turn back to there normal color and she just stared at me in a trance like state handing over the baby. Slowly I take her as if I look at her the wrong way she would break but i knew better she was gorgeous in every way like her mother she had electric blue eye my black hair that slightly looked like it was tinted with blue and rosy cheeks placed over pale skin with a blue full moon on her forehead what amazed me the most was that she wasn't half demon like her broth but Miori did give birth to an full fledge demon first which made me smile all the more at her I was proud she yawned sleepily and closed her eyes.

"Kagome ." I herd Miori say as she looked over to me weakly smiling she look horribly beautiful as I smiled upon her form she smiled back and in a few moment I herd both of there breathing even out indicating they where sleeping

Miori should be fully healed by the morning.

BACK WITH KIMIKO, NARAKU, AND KAGURA

Kimiko pov

"I sighed as I was finially able to get the children to calm down they where now sitting on the bed staring me down I was feeling really uncomfortable.{ I hope Taro gets there and back soon or i just might die pretty soon pfft so much for little angles well these are demon kids. } I thought before I felt a wave of pure power was over me it was all new to the world that must mean that the baby is hereIi sighed in relief letting the children know that there little sibling is okay and doesn't seem to be half demon either or a boy for that matter I can also sense her spiritual powers as well she will be a force to reckon with as she grows older my my lord Haku will have his hands full with this little one.

"lady Kmiko-san I wish to go see my mother now." Kagura said with Naraku trailing behind her nodding eagerly and I smiled nodding my head moving aside so that we could make our way there but soon as the door closed I started to get this bad feeling that every thing was not as it seems or should be, Suddenly I get this server pain in my head falling to the floor clutching my head then slipping in and out unconsciousness for what seem like hours but only had been a quick moment because of the kid they looked at me weirdly then what was said next shocked me to no end and was something i feared the most.

"Lady Kimiko what happened to your forehead symbol." Kagura asked me and I get up and look for the closet thing to a mirror and look into it the child was right my heiress symbol was gone and that could only mean.

"No you didn't Taro please no… NNNNNO TARO YOU FOOL" I growled out dropping to the floor pounding it. "How could you he was your friend he was your ally and you screwed his mate." I said to my self lowly enough so the children wouldn't hear but i was quite sure Naraku hadn't but Kagura herd what was said I was not sure Naraku knew what that would mean but i'm sure Kagura did and I feel rage taking me over as it is my brother who is responsible for all this shit damn TARO you've discraced this family for centuries to come . {Why why why dammit weren't you happy enough already with what you had …well i guess not.} I thought bitterly to my self grabbing the kids and running to get my brother before get use all killed and started a war I get to the room set the kids down and they rush over to see there mother and the baby but are growled at as soon as they come near and they back away in fear but they don't sense it yet no he's not growling at them…..

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
